Blood After Midnight
by DetectiveLion
Summary: Kaito Kuroba was murdered three days before Halloween—except he wasn't, because dead men don't walk among the living. And here he had thought the family legacy was magic...


**Blood After Midnight **

**Kaito Kuroba was murdered three days before Halloween—except he wasn't, because dead men don't walk among the living, do they? Oh, this is going to be fun.**

**Warnings: Well, this **_**is**_** about vampires. Blood kind of comes in hand. Also, language. I'll post more warnings if they come up.**

**Disclaimer: No, I do not own Detective Conan or Magic Kaito. This shall apply for the entirety of this story.**

"Jeez, Aoko, you're afraid of everything!"

Aoko didn't reply, only squeezing his arm tighter. Kaito sighed loudly and rolled his eyes but didn't pull away. She stumbled after him as he guided her through the haunted house. Hisses and groans sounded around them. He tensed a bit as something gripped his shoulder, but kept walking. Aoko didn't have quite the same reaction. She screamed, gripping him tight enough to make the magician wince. "Ow. Ow, ow, ow, _Aoko_."

The girl didn't relax until they had made it into the next room. This one was decorated with cobwebs and coffins. His eyes picked out a hinge on one of the caskets. Kaito bit back a sigh. Three… two… one.

"_Kaito!"_

The costumed vampire pulled back into his coffin, the lid closing behind him. Aoko was trembling, and he lifted his eyes to the ceiling as though in prayer.

"That. Was. _Scary,_" Aoko gasped when they finally stepped outside. She gave a nervous giggle. "I almost expect something to pop out ag-_AH!"_ A man dressed as a werewolf had snuck up and growled in her ear. Kaito found himself sprawled on the ground, Aoko's arms wrapped around his chest. He glared at the wolf, who then gave him a thumbs-up and slunk back into hiding to wait for the next victim.

The magician helped his friend back to her feet then stepped well out of her grabby-range. "Be more careful you clingy girl," he grumbled.

Aoko drew herself up and glared. A moment later she deflated, dropping her eyes. "Sorry," she mumbled. Her cheeks were a bit pink.

Kaito closed his eyes. "…It's fine." He finally said. "Just don't do it again." His friend immediately brightened, smiling again. She skipped off, pointing to the next attraction: a roller coaster.

The line wasn't too long, as at this time, everyone was busy with the mazes. They passed under a large sign that advertised the Tropical Land Terror Night. With only four days until Halloween, the lines were either weaving through the entire park or five minutes long. Groups of teens were the majority of visitors, surpassed only by… couples. Kaito gulped, glancing at Aoko. She returned his gaze. "What?" She questioned, her voice innocently curious. He immediately averted his eyes.

"N-nothing!" He stammered.

This of course only made her suspicious. "What?" She repeated, voice challenging.

Kaito scrambled for words. "I was just thinking it's strange how scared you are of this considering that your dad's a _vampire hunter._" He injected a tone that was caught between friendly teasing and mockery. Aoko rose to the bait immediately.

"He's not a vampire slayer—he doesn't even believe me. But they _do_ exist_,_" She growled.

The magician lifted his brows. When she kept glaring at him stubbornly, he gave an incredulous scoff of, "Whoa, hang on. I was just joking. Don't tell me you still believe that?"

Aoko bit her lip. She clenched one hand into a fist, a sign that could mean she was angry, or scared. "Vampires are real," she finally murmured. "I've told you. I've _seen _one. It attacked me when I was little and tried to bite me. If Daddy hadn't shot him…"

Kaito's eyes softened. "Aoko," he said gently. "I know that was scary. But that was just a psychopath that targets little kids."

She was about to reply, only to be interrupted when the attendant called them up. They hurried to their spots, moment forgotten and replaced with excitement. The friends took their places in the coaster, pulling down their harnesses. Then they were moving, out into the night air and up towards the sky. They were climbing, going higher and higher and—

Gone.

* * *

Kaito stepped into his house with a bright grin. His hair was more disheveled than usual, flying in every way possible and some that weren't. On the back of his neck was a black vampire bat, a souvenir from the face painting stand. Aoko had gotten a spider on her cheek. A voice in the back of his mind told him he could do better, and Kaito knew it was true. If someone handed him the painter's tools, he'd be able to create something… amazing. Still, it was fun, and it hadn't cost him too much. Not to mention Aoko would never trust him to take any sort of ink so close to her face—and rightfully so, he snickered.

The magician tossed his bag onto the couch, jaws stretching in a wide yawn. He took a glance at the clock, reading that it was half-past midnight. The park had stayed open extra late in celebration of Halloween. His only regret was that he couldn't get candy with it. Suddenly Kaito grinned and nearly pounced on his bag. He produced a large chocolate bar from its confines, giggling with glee as he tore the wrapping open. This was only the first of his two treats. While one was to be savored over a few days, this was meant for instant enjoyment.

"Mmmm…" He leaned back with exaggerated pleasure as he bit into the first piece of chocolate. So sweet, so smooth and delicious on his tongue and—

_Rattle._

He jumped, very nearly dropping his chocolate bar. Kaito let out a long breath and rose from his seat. The rustling noise had come from the kitchen. He carefully withdrew his card gun as he slunk forward, footsteps silenced by the carpet. In one quick leap, he entered the kitchen, spinning in a full circle to search for the intruder.

Nothing. No one. He was alone in the kitchen. Kaito looked down and immediately found the source of the noise. An empty chip bag lay on the floor. For a moment, the teen stayed still, listening to the air. His brow furrowed in confusion as he crouched by the bag. The AC wasn't on. So what…?

"Hope we don't have rats," he muttered aloud. He'd have to lay out some traps later, the animal-friendly kind that didn't kill them. With a smirk, he added, "Or bats." A quiet laugh left his mouth as he grabbed the chip bag and tossed it into the trashcan. Still smiling, he turned to open the fridge. Chocolate was always best with milk.

"Not bats. But you're close."

His heart stopped. There was a loud thud behind him and he found himself grabbed around the neck from behind. He was swung around, hitting the wall _hard._ His head ached. His vision swam. Before he could do anything, Kaito felt hot breath on his neck. He instantly tried to shy away from it, but found himself trapped. Rock and a hard place. Then there was pain, sharp and searing, in his neck. _Carotid artery, _he thought hazily with a flash of panic. The pain spiked, making him jerk and thrash against his captor to no avail. Soon his knees were going weak, his hammering heart beginning to slow and even the fear becoming numb.

When he finally blacked out, he almost smiled in relief.

**And this concludes the first chapter of my newest series. Apologies for its shortness, but I'm going to try and aim for **_**at least**_** 2,000 words per chapter from now on, though I'd certainly prefer more. This chapter felt a bit fast-paced for my liking, but I'm drawing up blanks for another version. This is the way my muse wants it to go, it seems. I'm going to be trying out some new genres in this series, such as Drama and slight Mystery. Tips are welcomed, and please wish me luck. If I'm correct, this is going to be a bumpy ride... oh, boy.  
**

**So, here's the truth: I'm incredibly nervous as I publish this. **_**Please**_** give me some hints and tips for writing with the supernatural/drama genres, because I have basically no experience in them. **

**Anyway, I'm going to just put this up before I chicken out. Please be a good Samaritan and leave a review on the way out~**


End file.
